The present subject matter is directed to crossbows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to cocking device for a crossbow. Even more specifically, the present subject matter is directed to an interchangeable crossbow cocking system.
There are multiple technical challenges present in current crossbow cocking systems. These challenges include, but are not necessarily limited to, ease of interchangeability, operational quality, and cost.
The first technical challenge, operational quality, includes both safety and reliability. A crossbow cocking system operates to move a crossbow bowstring from the uncocked to the cocked position, the forces and energies involved can create substantial mechanical stress within the crossbow cocking system and within or among associated mechanically engaged components or assemblies. In order to provide safe and reliable operational quality it is desirable that the crossbow cocking system engage securely with the associated crossbow.
The second technical challenge is ease of interchangeability. It is desirable that the crossbow cocking system not only be easy to install and remove, but these installation and removal operations be simple to perform correctly and that these operations can be performed quickly.
Providing a crossbow cocking system that is cost-effective, with secure engagement that allows for interchangeability that is simple, easy, and quick remains desirable.